The Eating Contest
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set In Series Two. Harvey partakes in an eating contest with dire consequences.


**THE EATING CONTEST**

Harvey Hunter spied the poster tacked up on the bulletin board in the village hall and grinned. Reaching out, he yanked it off and studied it more closely, reading out loud what it entailed:

" _All you can eat! Tomorrow at Six pm, here at the Hall. There will be a variety of food, which each contestant will have to consume, before moving onto the next round. The winner will receive £200, a t-shirt and the acclaimed trophy! Think that YOU have what it takes?! Then come on down and PIG OUT!"_

Chortling, Harvey tacked it back up and nodded to himself. _'Oh, I'll be there.'_

He blinked when he noticed a sheet underneath the poster, proclaiming that any contenders for the eating contest should write down their names. Seizing the pen offered, Harvey scrawled down his name, then slotted the pen back into its original position.

Slicking his hair back with one hand, Harvey spun on his heel and swaggered out of the village hall.

* * *

A few hours later and the village hall was occupied with the majority of the villagers. They were all seated, chatting quietly, awaiting the arrival of the Director. The Director himself was actually in the village hall, but was lingering by the entrance, in the shadows, concealed eyes scanning the bulletin board.

He grimaced, gaze on the colourful poster advertising the eating contest. The Headmaster sneered at the contents. Really, who would be _foolish enough_ to degrade themselves like that? His eyes flickered downwards to the sign-up sheet and he snorted.

Of course, he should have expected an idiot like _Harvey Hunter_ to put himself forwards for such an event.

' _The boy is a total PIG when it comes to food.'_

The Headmaster shook his head, then strode into the centre of the hall, ascending the steps to the stage. He would have to keep an eye on Harvey Hunter tomorrow evening, through the use of the cameras, to see how the boy would fare after the contest and maybe, be provided with some amusement at Harvey's sheer idiocy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hunter house, Harvey was preparing for tomorrow. He had opted out of dinner, proclaiming a stomach ache and had taken to his room, for once glad that Lloyd was not there as no doubt his older brother would have tried to talk him out of competing.

Harvey surveyed the eight glasses of water in front of him, now clad in gym gear. After years of viewing Man VS Food, Harvey had learnt the ways of how to prepare oneself, a day before consuming gigantic portions of food. He picked up the first glass, sipped from it, then set it down, jumping to his feet. Beginning to exercise, he took breaks every fifteen minutes, barely allowing the water to wet his lips before resuming his exercise routine.

As Harvey fell into bed that night, utterly exhausted and hydrated, he thought:

' _I am so going to WIN!'_

* * *

"Harvey! Get out of bed!"

"Urgh…. Mummy, I don't feel w-well."

Teresa Hunter entered the bedroom, peering at her youngest child anxiously. Creeping over, she lay a hand onto his forehead.

"Oh sweetie, you're not burning up."

Harvey shivered, hoping that his face was pale enough to be considered 'poorly.'

"Oh Mummy, I'm so cold! C-Can I stay at home t-today?"

Mrs Hunter sighed, muttering: "Well, we were planning to go and visit that rock climbing place today. But I guess we could go another time..."

"NO! I mean, g-go today. I don't mind, I don't really l-like rock climbing."

"Oh, but sweetheart! The others would really want you to go! I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we went, say next week, when you're better."

Harvey cursed mentally as he flapped a hand at his mother. "No really Mummy, if the others want to go, then I won't stop them. Tell them that I'm rooting for them."

Mrs Hunter smiled broadly, unaware of her son's deceit. "Alright Harvey, if you're sure?" At his nod, she backed away, murmuring: "We'll be going soon. So is there anything you want?"

"Well… there are a _COUPLE of things….."_

* * *

Half an hour later, Harvey was downstairs, lying on the sofa, bundled up courtesy of a number of blankets. The television was showcasing IT and he chuckled as Pennywise cavorted about. Hastily, he paused the movie, turning his attention to his mother as she appeared in the door-way.

"Harvey? We're off now."

"O-Ok, when will you be back?"

"Quite late, in the evening some time. Any problems, go to the neighbours or ring Doctor Gill. Right, you need any more medication, then you know where it is. And take it easy."

Harvey nodded, whispering good-byes as SPLAT hollered out their own ones. When the front door slammed shut, Harvey kicked the covers off, leaping to his feet.

"Suckers… now, time to prepare!"

It was now late morning and although his stomach was growling for food and his mother had left some out for him, he would not take a single bite. He needed to be in tip-top condition.

Harvey grinned as he stretched, pleased that no one would be back here for several hours. He knew that his parents, _especially_ Mum, would lose it if they found out that he was entering the eating contest as they would proclaim that it was bad for his health. And Harvey would be in even _bigger_ trouble due to him having lied about being ill.

' _Well no one's going to find out about the contest as I'll be home before anyone gets back.'_

Finishing his stretching, Harvey sighed and flopped back onto the sofa, jerking when he observed the television. The screen had been paused onto Pennywise's face, a close up of the creature snarling, preparing to kill.

Harvey pressed the play button on the DVD remote, sighing out loud. "Bloody hell, I hope Mum doesn't look like that if she finds out what I'm _really_ doing."

* * *

After two more films, it hit three in the afternoon. Harvey was already kitted out in his clothes for the contest, which consisted of a very baggy t-shirt with the Joker displayed on it, jogging bottoms and a set of wristbands. His fair hair was pushed back by a bandana emblazoned with the Union Jack on it, Vans awaiting his small sized feet.

Harvey froze as the doorbell rang. Pausing the fourth film of the day, he straightened up, clutching his stomach. Shuffling towards the front door, he gritted his teeth. Why did whoever at the door see the _need_ to keep ringing the blasted bell?!

Harvey cracked open the front door, groaning: "Rose? What do y-you want?"

Rose Carter raised an eyebrow as Harvey Hunter moaned and swayed on the spot. Evidently he was ill, or by the looks of it, _faking_ being ill. Instead of accusing him, Rose simpered:

"Oh, are you ill, Harvey? Do you need any help?"

She moved forwards, intending to barge into the house. However, Harvey kept firm and nudged the door closer to its hinges. He coughed, sputtering:

"I'm s-so ill! I d-d-don't want you c-catching it! J-Just go home!"

"Oh ok… where are the others then?"

"W-Went out. Don't know w-why they didn't invite you. Oh, I'm gonna be sick! Bye R-Rose!"

Harvey slammed the front door shut, locking it in case Rose decided to smash it down. Outside, Rose rolled her eyes, strolling away from the property. Withdrawing her phone, she text the Headmaster, incensed that she had not been invited out with SPLAT.

' _ **Harvey is the only one indoors, Sir. Claims that he is ill. The others have gone out. What are your orders?'**_

The reply came back swiftly: _**'Go home and return there tomorrow. So Hunter is ill? Well that is funny as I noticed that he put his name down for an all you can eat contest tonight. Well, well, it seems little Harvey Hunter is lying. I assume he thinks that he can get away with it. But he really should know better.'**_

Rose snickered, feeling smug about correctly guessing that Harvey was faking his illness. She could not _wait_ to see Harvey's downfall. Rose started towards home, smiling brightly at Simon when she spotted him, cradling baby badger cubs.

* * *

At five fifty, Harvey left the house, striding confidently towards the village hall. His stomach was aching for food and he was thoroughly hydrated. Entering the hall, Harvey eyed up his fellow competitors. They were all from the village and he seemed to be the only child competing. Only a few were overweight and Harvey reckoned that they would be his biggest rivals, particularly one man who judging by his clothes, was a lorry driver.

Harvey wandered over to the judge's table, announcing his name to the trio before him. They ticked his name, then questioned him about whether he knew the risks or not. Harvey answered these truthfully, thanking the woman who handed him a bottle of water.

There were four long tables, pushed together to form a rectangle with a massive space in the centre of the 'rectangle.' Harvey sat down in one of the seats that was situated in the middle of one of the tables, smiling at the people around him. Across the hall, directly opposite him, was the lorry driver, Mark.

Mark winked at him and Harvey grinned back, bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly as the announcer boomed out:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The eighty of you have gathered here tonight to partake in a _very special event!_ THE ALL YOU CAN EAT CHALLENGE!"

Waiting for the bout of raucous cheering to die down, the announcer continued:

"There will be twenty rounds and whoever comes out on top will win £200 C _ASH,_ a t-shirt and the trophy! Now, is everybody ready?"

"BRING ON THE FOOD! BRING ON THE FOOD!"

Harvey laughed loudly, rubbing his hands together gleefully as the announcer declared:

"You heard them, guys! Bring on the food!"

An influx of waiters emerged, carrying in the first dishes. They set them down in front of the contestants, providing a bundle of napkins for each individual as well. Knowing how messy he would undoubtedly get, Harvey tucked his napkin into the lapel of his shirt, then fixed his eyes onto the food before him.

"Alright guys, this is Round One! We have here, a plate of thirty onion rings with sauces on the side if anyone wants them! Now remember, if anyone fails to eat every morsel on the plate, then they are OUT! On your marks, get set, GO!"

Instantly, the eighty contestants dived onto the food. Harvey nabbed the first onion ring, frowning over the sauces. There was tomato ketchup, barbeque sauce, salad dressing, mustard and mayonnaise. He grimaced at the last two and set to work, switching between dunking the onion rings between the first three sauces.

Within ten minutes, the entire onion ring collection had been polished off. As the dishes were carried away and replaced by the next offering, Harvey licked his lips. He was _loving this!_

"Okay folks! Round Two! We have here a delicious offering of nachos! That's right! Twenty nachos, dripping with cheese! GO!"

Harvey swiftly devoured them, snorting when one of the contestants was unable to finish off all of the nachos.

' _Pff, lightweight.'_

The woman was accompanied out of the hall by the announcer, who then returned, laughing:

"Well looks like someone couldn't handle their cheesy nachos! Onto the third round which is…. Cupcakes!"

* * *

On and on, it continued. More and more people fell after each round and by the time it was the final one, there was two contenders left.

Harvey and the lorry driver, Mark.

The small boy blew out his cheeks, nodding at the man opposite. Mark nodded back, skimming his lips with his pink tongue. Harvey patted his bulging stomach, fingers shifting his jogging bottoms down slightly so that they clung to his hips more.

Upon consuming the cupcakes, Harvey had had to deal with:

Chicken Wings, Kebabs, Burgers, A Chocolate Cake, Ribs, Chicken Nuggets, Chips, Pizzas, Pork Chops, Pasta, Donuts, Tacos, Sundaes, Milkshakes, Sausages and Hotdogs. All in massive portions.

The announcer grinned, exclaiming:

"Here we are! The final round! And we have two contestants left! How you two doing?!"

Mark leant back in his chair, smirking smugly: "Pretty good, Tommy."

Harvey flashed a smile. "I'm doing alright. But I feel like my belly's gonna explode!"

A chorus of laughter rang out, which swiftly died down when the announcer gasped in delight. The waiters had just emerged with the final dish and as they set it down in front of the contenders, the air was full of anticipation.

Upon the reveal, Harvey's eyes bulged. He noticed Mark rubbing his hands in glee as the announcer declared:

"We have here the _Destroyer."_

Harvey gulped, surveying the meal with unease. In a circle, along the edge of the plate were normal sized burgers, stuffed with different pickings, whilst in the middle was another burger, this one absolutely _massive_.

It was four foot in height and swayed perilously. Harvey spotted various trimmings tucked in between the meat, the sauces oozing out and down the burger. The dish also had accompaniments in the form of a pint of coca cola, a large basket of French fries and a sprinkled donut.

Harvey groaned, thinking: _'I am NEVER going to finish all of this off!'_

"Hey kid?"

He raised his head to meet the announcer's inquisitive gaze. "You alright?"

Harvey nodded, fingering his asthma pump in his pocket. "Yeah… Just blown away really."

The announcer grinned, backed away and started rattling off about the _Destroyer._ Harvey crossed his fingers under the table, hoping he would not keel over during the middle of consuming this beast.

* * *

An hour later and Harvey was down to the last item of food. The donut. Across the hall, Mark was half way through chomping the donut and Harvey sighed, doubting that he would win.

As he took the first bite, something unexpected happened. Mark gasped and chucked the donut down, clutching his stomach. Groaning, he staggered to his feet.

"I don't feel so good…"

Mark stumbled to the bathroom and upon confirmation that he was vomiting, was withdrawn from the competition. Harvey wiped the sweat from his brow, time slowing down. Around him, people were chanting his name, willing him to plough on.

Opening his jaw wide, Harvey popped the remainder of the donut in and began to chew. He forced the bile down, grimacing at the sweetness and thickness of the treat. Harvey spotted Mark, now sitting back in his chair with a jug of water and a fan, cheering him on.

And with that determination, Harvey swallowed the donut, pumping his fist as everyone cheered. The announcer bounded up to him, declaring loudly:

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

* * *

It was nine thirty when Harvey finally left the hall. The acquired t-shirt was tucked into the bag he had been provided with, along with the envelope containing the prize money and the trophy. His stomach gurgled and he moaned, swallowing down the bile in his throat.

As Harvey trailed along the street leading to his house, he mumbled:

"Oh man, I shouldn't have eaten all of that food..."

Unaware of the Headmaster's keen eyes viewing him through the camera, Harvey halted in his tracks. Whirling round, he bent over and emptied the contents of his stomach into a series of bushes, bag swinging in the air.

In his office, the Headmaster pushed his chair back, grimacing. He could not believe that the Hunter boy had vomited in the bushes, like a _drunken_ _animal._ Sneering, the Headmaster rolled his eyes. Evidently, Harvey Hunter had been to the competition and from the looks of it, had _won._

The Headmaster smirked. The boy would not get away with deceiving his family and friends. Very soon, he would be in _big trouble._

After wiping his mouth, Harvey finished the journey home by staggering. Inserting the key into the door, he twisted it, shunting the door open. Harvey snickered as he closed the door, flicking on the light.

No one was home. And they would never know about the events of tonight.

* * *

Two hours later and Harvey was no longer home alone. He greeted the others with a wave, groaning loudly. Mrs Hunter frowned and hurried over, murmuring sweetly:

"Oh dear, you look very pale. I think you should go to bed, Harvey. It seems your illness has worsened since this morning."

Harvey nodded and with the help of his mother was soon tucked up in bed. After a kiss and hug, he was left alone. Eyeing the cupboard which had the t-shirt, cash and trophy in, Harvey snickered, whispering:

"I am the _CHAMPION!"_

Little did he know that his victory was about to become sour.

* * *

Mrs Hunter jerked when her phone buzzed, setting aside her romantic novel and picking her mobile up. A soppy smile slipped onto her face. The message was probably from Bill, and his introduction would be how sorry he was that he could not be home due to the late night conference, and that he loved her and he would make up for it.

Yet, Mrs Hunter received the shock of her life when she opened up the message. It was not from Bill, but from an unknown number and what the message told her, filled her with rage.

' _ **Mrs Hunter.**_

 _ **I thought it wise to inform you that your youngest son was seen today in the village hall, during the evening. What was strange about it though was that I had been enlightened that he was apparently ill and was tucked up at home.**_

 _ **I do not know whether this is the truth or not, but according to sources, he was seen partaking in an eating contest and appeared to be in extremely good health. I suggest to confront him with some evidence. As he was the winner, I am told, he would have received two hundred pounds in cash, a t-shirt and a trophy. I hope that he has not lied to you. If he has, I am sure that he will be disciplined.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **The Director.'**_

Slowly, Mrs Hunter lowered her phone, fury dawning on her face. Climbing out of bed, she stormed to Harvey's bedroom, slamming open the door. Rifling through the drawers and cupboards, she hissed when she spotted the evidence.

"So… you think you could _LIE_ to me, did you Harvey? Well, you'll see what happens to naughty little boys who lie."

Whirling round to face the bed, Mrs Hunter pounded to the foot of it, looming over her youngest son's sleeping figure. Inhaling a deep breath, she promptly exploded.

"HARVEY JAMES HUNTER!"

Harvey jolted awake, blinking up at the figure. Due to the darkness and the fact that he was still half-dozing, he imagined another figure before him. Jaw dropping, a scream tore from his throat.

"AH, PENNYWISE!"


End file.
